Of Books and Ties
by MrsDracoMalfoy25
Summary: When a War destroys you, you hide and withdrawl yourself. Hermione Granger took a job logging Prophecies at the Ministry because it kept her away from society. But now she wants more, a family to call her own, a man to love unconditionally.
1. Smells

Have you ever smelled something that just enthralled you. It was so potent that the thought of it was enough? A smell that drove your world, that when you finally smelled it again it brought back every memorable moment you've ever had that involved that smell somehow?

Books. The smell of those fresh pages, even the old books had a smell. It was a smell that relaxed her, that brought her back home where she knew she belonged. For Hermione Granger, books were her saving grace.

Four years after the War, almost to the day, Hermione Granger sat in her overly large, and overly plush recliner. The light from outside her small cottage was starting to fade. It was her indicator that she had spent her Saturday curled up with an old favorite, Hogwarts A History, a tan wool blanket wrapped around her lower half. She wore a deep green sweater with sleeves just slightly to long. There was a mug of hot chocolate sitting next to her on her side table.

The TV was on but she had turned it down so that it was almost to a mute, there was a movie playing, one she didn't seem to recognize. It looked interesting enough, but her stomach turned over. She was hungry. She had been reading all day, with nothing to eat. So she laid her book down on the arm of her recliner and made her way to the kitchen. Her sweater was accompanied by grey leggings, her curls had finally started to calm down and lay in a large wave down her back and over her shoulders. Her feet were cold as she didn't care to wear socks.

Getting to the fridge she opened the door and rummaged threw it. She grumbled to herself when she couldn't find anything. But at the last second she caught a glimpse of an old Chinese container out the corner of her eye in the trash bin as she was closing the fridge door. She checked the clock over the stove. She had just enough time to place an order and have it delivered.

Hermione lived near a small muggle town just outside of London. She liked the secludedness her cottage gave her. It sat back in the woods in a small field down a gravel road. She liked being away from society just enough she could keep to herself. The War had taken a lot out of her. She spent her weeks at work, and her weekends at home. Sometimes she would leave to hang out with her friends. But she had slowed down on even doing that really.

Harry and Ginny had a newborn baby boy named James, after Harrys dad. Ron had a long term girlfriend that he lived with. The boys had done well for themselves. Harry was an accomplished Aurora. Ron was a high galleon Quidditch player, that teams had to fight for when its selection time. For Hermione herself she wanted more, she had a job at the Ministry logging the Prophecies that came in. But she needed something more something that would bring the old Hermione back.

The doorbell rang thirty minutes later. She paid the man adding a gracious tip as she always does. The bag of food wafted up towards her nose. The smell of General Saos, and crab ragoon put her stomach into a fit of rage waiting to be fed. "I need to remember to feed myself throughout the day" she thought as she pulled up a TV tray next to her recliner. The movie she had noticed on earlier was ending. So she waited for the credits to stop rolling to see what would be coming on next.

An hour and a half later or so Hermione was woken up by a loud crash coming from the kitchen. She flung herself up out of her chair her wand crushed in her fingers and at the ready. She had lost crookshanks a year ago to an illness no one could figure out what he had had. So she knew it wasn't him, and she didn't have any other pets.

Hermione quietly made her way over to the entry to the kitchen and pressed her back against the wall. This hadn't happened to her, not here at her home. She was scared, her hands shook, the hair on her arms stood on end. How did anyone get through her wards? Her wards were just protection wards, the only way you could get through was through the front door, or back door. So who or what was in her kitchen?

Hermione peeked around the doorframe. She looked around, she didn't see anyone. Then she saw it. She had to laugh at herself. Putting her wand down she stepped out from behind the door. In her cabinets above the sink where she kept treats and snacks was a large golden barn owl. He was attempting to steal treats.

"Excuse me sir, what do you think you're doing?" The owl perked up, his large golden eyes shining bright. He let out a chirp and swooped down to her kitchen table, and held out a leg. He had a piece of parchment tied to it. "Who could it be from?" She thought. She walked up to the owl and scratched him under the base of his wing. Most owls she encountered seemed to like this. She took the parchment and walked over to the cabinet the owl had been rummaging through and pulled out some treats.

The owl took them and left. He had gotten threw the chimney it seemed. She noted that she would have to make sure to fix that later on. Making her way to her bedroom after turning the TV off she crawled into bed and slid her fingers under the all to familiar seal on the back.

 _Dear Hermione Granger,_

 _I would like to formally invite you to my office on Monday May 1st at 1:00pm. I look forward to your visit._ _Headmistress of_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Hermione laid back in her bed, what could Professor McGonagall need from her? She folded the parchment and carefully laid it on the table next to her. She pulled the large grey comforter up to her shoulders and rolled onto her side. Dreams were calling her. She hoped the nightmares would stay away tonight. She fell into a deep sleep wondering what Monday would bring.


	2. The Proposal

Monday morning came quickly. She had owled her boss to let her know that she wouldn't be in today as she had something to take care of. Its not like she would miss being there it was a rather boring job, and she only applied for it because it kept her out of the public eye, kept her head sane.

Hermione rolled out of bed, her feet touching soft cream colored carpet, the whole cottage was lined with it she couldn't stand the thought of bare wooden floors. She walked over to the bathroom and turned the hot water on in the shower. She needed something that would wake her up. A nice steaming cup of coffee would do the trick as well she thought. She wrapped her hair in a towel and went to the closet. She pulled out a pair of muggle jeans and a comfy white sweater with long sleeves. It was just like the green one she wore, she had to have one in every color she could get.

Making her way to the kitchen she turned her coffee pot on and let it brew. She took the towel from her hair and pointed her wand to it and whispered a spell that would curl it ever so slightly and let it hang down her back. Looking at the clock she decided she would get some reading in before she apperated to Hogwarts.

A few hours later Hermione found herself standing outside the gates of Hogwarts. The girl hadn't stepped foot on the grounds in what seemed like an eternity. She had helped with the rebuild but as soon as that had completed she had disappeared for awhile so that she could attempt to cope with what she had gone through. She had even cut out her friends.

Walking up to the gate she stated her business, and the old iron creaked open. It was something the Professor had added during the rebuild. Walking up the long winding path Hermione hugged her arms to her body. The wind had picked up, looking up towards the sky she noticed large billowing clouds building in the west. They were dark and full of rain.

The Giant Oak doors greeted her. The castle looked exactly as it had before the War. It was like it had never happened. Her heart warmed at the sight, a smile creeped across her face. She was home. Pushing on the ancient wooden doors she entered the front hall. Off to her left was the Great Hall, she peered inside. As it was summer, the students had left. It was eerie to see the hall so empty and quite. She remembered the rubble that was everywhere. The bodies lined against the walls for people to identify.

She shuddered at the thought. Her arms wrapping around her middle again and she made her way up the Grande Staircase. Following the path she knew all to well to the Headmistresses office. Hermione let her mind wander. She was remembering all the good times and the bad times. She wished her school years would have been better, wouldn't have been filled with fear, and being tormented. That she could have gone about things differently. But if all that time had been different, had it been normal, she wouldn't have made the friends she had made. Made the life long connections she would have for the rest of her life.

She finally made it to the giant Griffin that would take her to the Headmistresses office. The only problem was, was she didn't know what the password would be. "Well Bugger…" Ron had rubbed off on her it seemed. A few seconds later she heard the creaking of stone as the Griffin started to shift upwards revealing the spiral staircase. She hopped on one of the steps and rode them upwards.

Hermione was nervous as she made her way up the staircase. What could Professor McGonagall need from her. That letter was the first time she had made contact with her in a long time. The door to the office appeared in front of Hermione. She knocked 3 times, and she heard a faint "Come in Miss Granger,". Opening the door she made her way in.

The one thing she noticed first was that the office hadn't changed a bit. The previous paintings of old Headmasters and Mistresses were still lined up on the outer walls. The desk was still set up on a raised platform, Hermione made her way up there. She passed Fawkes on the way, he let out a small chirp in greeting and tucked his beak under his wing again.

The Professor sat in her large chair, she adorned her regular set of emerald green cloaks, her half moon spectacles that she peered over to look at her.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger, how are you?" she gestured to the chair across from her. Hermione took the seat, crossing her legs.

"I'm doing well Professor. What do I owe the pleasure of being called upon? Its been a rather long time since we last spoke or saw each other. I was surprised by your owl." She laughed at the thought.

"Yes it has been quite some time hasn't it," she sat up straight in her chair, her hands clasped together on the desk. "Well Miss Granger you see, we have an opening here at Hogwarts for a teachers position,"

Hermione perked up at this. Would she be able to teach students? Maybe help to defend themselves, to use books to their fullest extent? "Which position is it Professor, I'm more than interested." She scooted to the edge of her seat sitting up straight. This is what she needed to bring some sort of happiness to her life. Some kind of meaning. For such a long time she didn't feel like she belonged, that she was getting further and further from her friends. Depression was starting to set in and she would do anything to bring herself back.

"We would like to offer you the position of Librarian, but you would also be teaching Defense classes. The extra classes would be similar to when you and Mr. Potter had your group called Dumbledore's Army. You will create tour own Class Agenda and so forth. Classes will be held in the evenings on Tuesday and Thursdays from 4:00 to 5:30 so that students don't miss Dinner. This is more of an extra curricular class so it's the first 20 students who will sign up. Class sign ups will be during the first week of class next semester. As for the Library you will help students find books they need, keep them out of the restricted section. Because of who you are, and I personally know how educated you are you can organize study groups for students who need the extra help," McGonagall shifted in her seat and took a sip from her tea that was sitting on her desk. "Oh! Yes and as for housing. We have a room for you that you are more than welcome to stay in during the week or full time. It has its own kitchenette, with living room. You can go home during the weekend. Now Miss Granger I know you have a job at the Ministry, but I wanted to offer this position to you, because I think it could help."

Hermione sat there and glanced down at her hands. They were clasped together tightly. Then the thunder rolled and the clouds opened up, she could hear the rain hitting the glass of the windows. How could she pass this up? How could she be offered something that would help younger generations protect themselves the best they could. To make them smarter and wiser. You would have to be crazy to pass that up.

She glanced up at the Professor. Tears welling in her eyes, as she was so excited, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She would be of some use, she would have a greater meaning in life.

"Of course Professor, I'll take the position,"


	3. A Shred of Happiness

Can this be real? Can this really be happening? Hermione clutched at her chest, as she walked down the spiral staircase. The happiness was overwhelming, tears weld in her eyes. She sat down for a moment, cold from the stone seeping through her jeans, her back against the wall. McGonagall would never know the extent of how badly she needed this. How badly this change of pace was needed.

For over 2 and a half years Hermione had sat at a desk, parchment after parchment had passed through her hands. The same thing over and over again. The days droned on, the nights became shorter and shorter. The pay wasn't worth the repetitiveness. More often than not she had fallen asleep at her desk, the one stuck back in the corner, with very little light.

"Some War Hero I became to be." Hermione whispered out loud. She stood after taking a deep breath. With chin held high, she was determined to be the person she used to be. Not the shell of a person she is now. She made her way past The Great Hall and opened the oak doors.

She stood there as the rain poured in sheets, she could barely see the last stone step, the wind blew a cold chill hitting her skin through her sweater. Oh how she hated the cold. Quickly closing the oak doors she turned and made her way into the Great Hall. She sat at what used to be the Gryffindor table.

"I'm not much of a Gryffindor anymore am I...hiding behind my books, and those stupid prophecies. I hate that job so much..," she ran her hand over the smooth glossy finish of the table. So many memories, that seemed like lifetimes ago ran through her mind.

Hermione felt a tap on her elbow. She looked down to come face to face with a house elf. Her ears were huge and floppy, her large round eyes blinked at her and smiled a small smile. "Can Claire get you some food miss? We knows its raining out and you musts be hungry!" The elf clapped her hands in a happy little way and bounced on the balls if her feet. Hermione smiled back and nodded her head. The Elf turned in her spot and snapped her long fingers and was gone. Probably down to the kitchens.

She remember in her time as a student how she had started up a group called SPEW. Oh, how well that went over, she laughed at herself again. She definitely was not the same person she used to be. Not long after Claire had left did food appear on the table. Everything from fried chicken legs, to turkey, pumpkin pastries, and soup sat in front of her. "Definitely better than Chinese food all the time," she thought as she shoved some turkey in her mouth followed by a spoonful of mash potatoes.

An hour later Hermione made her way out of the Great Hall and opened the large oak doors. The storm had let up, the clouds still billowed dark and full of rain threatening to open up again. She wrapped her arms around her middle and quickly made her way down the winding path to the old iron gates at the end where she would be able to enter Hogsmeade. Hermione turned and ended up on High Street. She walked past familiar shops and sounds of bustling locals.

She stopped in front of Honeydukes and contemplated weather or not she wanted to go in. Getting to the shops door she placed her hand on the handle. That's when she saw him. He stood there as tall as ever, he had cut his hair so that it was just above his ears, his chin wasn't as pointy as she remembered, then she caught a glimpse of those storm grey eyes.

Draco Malfoy stood in Honeydukes like he didn't belong there. He stood there in a dark grey suit, an emerald green collard shirt underneath, the first three buttons undone like he had just gotten off work.

Hermione watched as Draco shoved a few lollipops, and other assortments of treats into a bag. Her pulse began to race, her heart pounded in her chest. The screams pounded in her head, tears welled in her eyes and she let go of the handle of the store front door. As she turned to leave she was completely unaware that Draco had caught a glimpse of her. He had noticed the tears in her eyes as her face flushed and a hand cover her mouth. He had known instantly it was her. He hadn't seen her in over three years. But he shrugged his shoulders and walked over to pay for his treats.

Hermione sat in her over sized recliner a quill in her hand and a piece of parchment in front of her. She was sending her boss a letter to let them know that she had been offered a position at Hogwarts and that she is resigning from her position and she would not be coming into the office anymore. She had gone over her finances and had decided that two months off work would be just fine.

She rolled her parchment up and tied it up. She enchanted the parchment with a simple charm and sent it through the floo network. The spell was simple and would take the parchment straight to her bosses desk where he would find it in the morning. Going to her kitchen she grabbed some left overs and went into her bedroom.

Quickly changing into a tank top and a pair of shorts she crawled into bed and turned the TV on. Flipping through a few channels she finally found a channel that was playing a movie. It was some sad romantic movie. The scene she had came in on showed a couple in a boat, the man rowing. Suddenly it had begun to rain and they were quickly making their way back to a small dock but had ended up getting poured on anyways.

Hermione sat there. For the first time in a long time feeling alone and unwanted. There was nothing more in the world that she wanted than that of a family. She wanted a man to hold her and love her unconditionally for exactly who she was now, and not for the things she had done. Especially for the demons that haunted her at night and everyday to come. She wanted a child, to be a mother.

She laid there watching the movie contemplating what life would be like with a family if her own. She would eventually fall asleep, dreaming of a different life until the nightmares were to take over.

A/N I want to apologize for the slow update, I am a stay at home mom so trying to find the time to write with a 1 year old is hard. I will try to update regulary for you guys! Thank you so much for wveryone who is leaving reviews and keeping up with reading! This is a slow burner but I do hope to speed things up just slightly.


	4. Chapter 4 The Three Broomsticks

A/N I am so sorry for taking such a long time to update. Its been an aweful last two months. I hope you all enjoy yhis chapter, as it speeds things up a bit, and its a bit longer than normal. enjoy and don't forget to leave a review feedback would be awesome!

Well two very uneventful months had passed by without a hitch. Hermione had begun packing for her move a month before hand. She had double checked and triple checked her list of things to bring. She only planned on staying at the school until classes ended friday nights and would return home to her small cottage to stay until the early morning hours of mondays. Of course she would stay if she absolutley had too for any number of reasons.

She was still unsure of her new roll as a librarian, but she was most excited about the study sessions she would be allowed to hold to help students learn. She had gotten as many supplies as she could. Her war hero fund was nowhere near its end, as it would be a continuous "pay check" sort of thing. It was well enough that she wouldnt have to work ever again but that just wasn't Hermione in the slightest. But it would be a good back up for her children if she ever decided to have them.

But she had gotten books upon books and parchment and quills. She planned on asking McGonagall if she could use a vacant classroom as a new study hall, a safe place for students to come too so that they could study in a quite place with all the material they would need that was easily found. She knew it sounded just like a library but she knew as a kid that sometimes it was nice to be able to go somewhere that other students didn't normally go, that she didn't feel judged. She knew she was teased quitely in the library. She remember sitting there with a pile of books spread out around her and she could hear the snickers and the laughs that would eventually cross to her. She would make sure that no other student would have to experience that feeling.

For the last night of the summer Hermione sat in her kitchen a bowl of left over chinese infront of her. Her left hand held a pair of chop sticks, the other was flipping through the quibbler. After the war she had kept up with it, to help keep her mind off of the everyday going ons. After Lunas father had passed away she quickly took over the paper and kept it going without hardly missing a beat.

She had to smile when she came across another artical about Nargals. Closing the paper she layed it flat on the table and picked up her bowl of chinese. Glancing at the wall clock above the sink she noticed it was only 7:45pm at night. She didn't have to be at the castle until 2:30 pm tomorrow afternoon.

Making her way to the living room she hardly noticed the golden eyes of a rather large eagel owl sitting at her window. A few moments had passed by as she flipped through the channels on the TV when he finally decided he was going to announce his presence. A small light tap on her window pane.

Hermione barely heard the audible noise. She glanced over and noticed the large bird sitting there, a slow blink in her direction as its eyes glew through the window. Getting to the window she opened it, a beautiful grey speckled owl turned his head towards her his golden eyes wide with interest. He held out a leg, a small envelope was attached to it. She gently removed it, and watched as the owl spun nintey degrees and left.

She closed the window noticing how pecuiliar the owl had been. The only thing she noticed on the envelope was her name neatly written in the most beautiful cursive she had ever seen in black ink. She slipped her finger under the lip and opened it. Sitting in her chair she folded her legs beneth her and unfolded the piece of paper.

Again in the same well written cursive she read;

Ms. Granger,

Would you please do me the honor of meeting at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow morning around 10:30am. There are some things I would like to discuss with you regarding myself. If you're not there by 11:30 I will be on my way and I will see you at the opening ceremony.

Draco Malfoy.

Hermione acted as you would suspect. She was outraged, she was mad. She wanted nothing more than to rip the letter up and ignore that everything that happened just now didn't. But she sat there...the paper limp in her grasp. What would even happen? Why would she even go? She wasn't going too. But...something about the letter, and when she caught a glimps of him gathering candy up and putting it into a bag at the shop made her rethink her decision.

She didn't know the man now, not after the war. The last she had really seen of him was when she had helped keep him out of Azkaban for what he had done for her. A shiver ran down her spine..the scar of that horrid word was still a permante fixture on her body.

September 1st had come rather quickly. Hermione woke the next morning, a migrain starting to form at her temples. She rubbed them with her fingers as the pressure subsided slightly. Gathering herself up she looked at the time. She had three hours before she would be meeting with Malfoy at the Three Broomsticks. She had fought and fought with herself into the early morning hours about what she would do.

She was going.

She was forcing herself too, more out of curiosity to hear what the Slytherin would have to say. To see the type of man he was now. Especially after seeing him buy treats not that long ago. He hadn't been in the papers for quite some time now. Probably staying dorment to not attract attention to himself.

Was it redemption? And what did he mean by he would be seeing her at the opening ceremony? Her fingers ran shampoo through her hair as the hot water hit her on the chest. Her eyes closed at the soothing feeling. She wasn't ready for this but maybe it was time for a new leaf. A new adventure was starting.

After her shower she made her way over to her bedroom window seat, a magically warm towel was wrapped about her mid section. She opened the window and basked in the oddly cool breeze. She noticed some heavy clouds in the distance. It was going to be one of those days she thought as she frowned.

A few hours later, a small bag in her hands that was filled with all her belongings and a weightless charm on it. Hermione was standing outside the Three Broomsticks. She wrapped her arms around her middle and pushed the door open with her shoulder.

Draco Malfoy sat in a cushioned booth in a slightly secluded area. He had only chosen this one beause it was out of the way and he wasn't ready to announce his pressense. He had gotten there early enough to be fed breakfest by the bar tender. He had eaten and started reading from a book he had brought with him.

He was clad in the deepest black colored suit money could buy. It was like he just walked out of a wedding as a best man, hell even the groom. Underneath he wore a blood red collared dress shirt with a black tie. He had gotten a hair cut from the last time she had seen him at Honeydukes. But today it was slightly spiked with a gel.

He sat there his face cast downwards into his warm cup of hot chocolate. He didn't know what gave him the idea of trying to win over the Lioness. Maybe it was because she had tried so hard to keep him out of Azkaban. That she had been brought to tears before a jury. Or that he had remembered the way his heart clutched at the sight of her grabbing her forearm where that word will forever be embeded into her skin. He had sat there in his shackels heart broken for the bushy haired girl before him.

He clutched his cup of hot chocolate. That was a long long time ago. He was a completely different person than he was then. His thoughts drifted back home to what was waiting there.

He had to be a different person.

The door clicked open, the bell above the door rang. Draco snapped his head up. Shes here. Hermione stood in the doorframe having pushed it open with her shoulder a clutch bag in her fists

Maybe he didn't remember her right, because this wasn't the Hermione he knew from a distance back in school. The girl he remember was outgoing, a strong willful light in her eyes a warmness to her firey personality. Bushy mane and all. She was an aggressive person when she needed to be. But..something seemed off. She stood there, shoulders hunched, eyes that seemed to be searching for much more. Her hair was tamer than it used to be. Now it hung in heavy large curls down her back. She hugged her middle as if she was going to freeze to death.

This wasn't the girl he remembered.

He stood, his dress shoes scuffing against the concret floor. He grabbed his book in one hand, his cup of hot chocolate in the other. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Here we go.

Draco began walking towards the woman. His face full of determination. This is the start, this is where he was finally going to turn his life around. As he got closer he noticed the worry lines, the crease in her forhead as she glanced around. His shoulders became heavy with his past. Events and words ran through his head as he was remembering what kind of person he is...no was.

"I seriously can't do this..." he thought to himself.

"Ms. Granger..." he trailed off as she snapped her head in his direction. He held out a long arm after having tucked his book under his other arm. He watched as she glanced at his outstretched hand. For a split seconde he could see the anger rise but then it was gone. She reached out her petite sized hand and grasped his.

"Mr. Malfoy." She said in a curt tone. He winced as they let go. He gestured her towards a different cushioned booth in warm light. Hermione bowed her head and moved towards the table and slid into the booth.

The waitress came by and they ordered their food. Draco glanced around as people started to file in. Today was a busy day it seemed. People stared once they noticed the platinum blonde haired man and the woman he was sitting with. He groaned inwardly.

He looked up at Hermione and noticed how dark her face seemed to be, she seemed scared. Why was she scared? "Hermione..." he choked a little on her name having never really said it aloud before. "I promise I wont hurt you. I have no reason to." She peered her eyes out at him over the cup of coffee she had ordered.

"And how am I to believe you Malfoy?" Her knuckles turned white with anger. "After the misery you've always put me threw!?" She was whispering in the most angry voiced he had ever heard from her. He sat back, his head cast downwards. "You"re a vile little ferret, who only thinks of himself! And quite frankly I seriously dont even know why I am here!"

"Yeah I know I always treated you like the scum of the earth," she frowned at that. "I treated you like you were a tick that the world couldn't get rid of. I was an absolutle ass, but I'm pretty sure theres an even worse word for it.." he trailed off as she let out a small giggle.

He glanced up at her. She was shaking her head. The look on her face said it all. Draco knew this was going to be hard. Hell he didn't even think there was a fat chance she would even show up. But she did.

He thought for a moment. "Do you want to know why in the letter I told you if you hadn't of shown up I would see you at the opening ceremony this evening?"

"Yes actually I would. Because it baffles me that you would even be let back on those grounds after what you had done. Because if it were up to me, you would be banished for the remainder of your miserable pathetic life."

Draco growled slightly. Loud enough he saw her flinch. At one point in his life he considered Hogwarts his home. But more recently it was more than that now. It was not just his home anymore.

"I am now taking over for Madam Hooch. I will be the referee for the Qudditch Games, Practices, and teaching them how to ride their brooms. Hogwarts is my home my place of employment and a great start to a new life."

Hermione sat there dumbfounded. Thinking whst made McGonagall mad enough to let a former Death Eater be a teacher, let alone be around children. The woman was mental!

Just then the waitress came back with two steaming plates of food and refilled their cups of coffee. They set there in silence eating their full plates of food. He sat there and would periodically glance up at her as she ate. She was a beautiful woman. But there seemed to be a layer that she had been building since the war.

He would do what he could to help her if she ever ended up being some kind of friend rather than an enemy.

Can things change? He was sadden by the likelyhood that thry wouldn't. He was always going to be a ferrett...


	5. Chapter 5 New Beginings

They had talked for a very long time. About anything and everything. But Draco wouldn't tell her about one thing. One thing he wanted to keep a secret for just a little while longer. He wasn't ashamed by any means. His world now revolved about this secret. He would tell her only if a friendship came from this bizzar and weird encounter.

Draco looked at the girl across from him. And then back down at the table. But his eyes only landed on her right forearm. The messy scar of the letter "M" peered out at him. His chest instantly felt heavy. It constricted with so much hatred, disappointment that he felt like he couldnt breath. He would never forget that night.

"I was a coward. I was a scared ignorant little boy. Someone who couldnt make up his own mind. All i cared about was my damn arse. I look back, even though it was only four years ago..its felt like a lifetime..so much has happened, for the better. Yet I was the cause of alot of things that happened..." Draco trailed off. His fingers fiddling with each other. He was getting so angry, his face was slightly tinted pink with anger. Someone on the other side of the bar would only think he was blushing. But he wasnt. His blood was boiling. His knuckles turned white. "I should have said something to that evil bitch. I should have killed her. The way she treated me growing up, the way she treated my own mother, her sister. And to think..." he grabbed his own forearm where only a scar remained in the shape of his Dark Mark. The only thing mostly noticable now was the raised portion of the snakes head, which was now an odd black color. He looked up from his arm, Hermione had lifted up her sleeve exppsing her entire arm. He cringed at the sight, and pulled up the sleeve of his suit, exposing the Dark Mark scar.

Hermione glanced at the man across from her. For the last four hours or so she didn't feel as if she had been talking to the ignorant racist boy that she grew up with threw school. She watched as he hunched over slightly staring with those blue eyes. They darkened when he was angry she noticed. They turned the color of the sky before a storm, it was dark and forbidding. But she knew that anger all to well.

She glanced down at her own arm, and over at his. They were roughly the same size and length. She had always considered finding a spell, hell even makeup that would work to cover the hideous thing. But then she thought...why erase the past? It always comes back even angrier than before. No, she had accepted her past, but dealing with it in a healthy manner..that was a whole other story of its own.

No the man across from her was someone completely different. She now noticed how his slightly pointed chin was covered in stubble, a slight darkness to it. She noticed the lines across his forhead seemed to be slightly permante. They were worry lines. But what did he have to worry about? Looking at his hand, she saw an extremely faint line where a ring had been.

He did seem more tanned than he had when she last saw him...the last time she saw him he was slumped over in a chair hands bound at the wrist with horribly tight shackles. His ankles were even bound. But her mind drifted to the hand again, that faint line msde her usual curious self perk up slightly.

"Whats that?" She gestured towards his hand. He looked up at her, a puzzelled look in his eyes. She sighed, "The tan line on your finger,"

Draco gasped inwardly.. he didn't think he would even have to worry about such a thing. He pulled his hands towards his chest. "I was briefly married. You might know her. Her name was Astoria Greengrass. She was a year below us in school."

"What happened?" Hermione asked. You could see the curiosity grow in her eyes.

Did he really want to explain to her about the one good thing hes had in his life. The one thing that lasted just long enough that gave him something else to want to make himself a better person. He pulled up the sleeve of his suit on his right arm and looked at the watch that lay there on his wrist. It was quarter past three. He sighed. "Now Ms. Granger, that is a story for another time. We should start making our way towards the castle."

Her eyesbrows lowered in confusion and her cheeks slightly turned red. "I look forward to it Mr. Malfoy."

They stood from their seats and gathered their things. The other s sent glances their way. Some started whispering. Why would a former Deather Eater be at Three Broomsticks with THE War Hero? What was happening?

To an unsuspecting person who didn't know either of them by face. They looked like a very in power couple. Draco in his extremely deep black suit and red tie, to Hermione in her beatiful white sweater, and black dress pants. Her black heels clicking on the floor. They were gorgeous together. But to them they were nothing more than two people who had come together to try to get over their diffrences. All because they were going to be working and living together now.

He pushed the heavy oak door open and ushered Hermione outside. She instantly glanced up. Thunder rolled. She winched at the sound and hugged her body once again. Fear flashed threw her eyes. Draco wanted to reach out and comfort the woman but he wouldn't dare. She was still the lioness.

"Come now Ms. Granger," he said in a dmall comforting voice. "The Castle is only a 10 minute walk, and Ill sheild you from any rain." She nodded her head and they both stepped out into the thunder filled sky and started walking the dirt path that would lead to their forever home.

They walked in a somewhat comforting silencing. Untill they entered the Gates of Hogwarts.

"This is the new start to my new life you know." His voice was sullen. It was painfilled. "I regret every day with every fiber of my being with how I was then. I evny you so much for the kind and caring person you are. And there are no words to give to how thankful I am for you helping to keep me out of Azkaban." He pushed open the old iron and let them both threw. The wind picked up slightly. You could smell the pine trees that lined the outer edges of the Forbidden Forest. You could smell the Lake where the Giant Squid Resided.

"It was the right thing to do. Your mother saved my best friend. She kept him safe because he told her you were safe. A mothers love knows no bounds Mr. Malfoy even in the face of an evil man."

Draco knew all to well what she was talking about. She glanced up at him and gavr him a small smile.

"Mr. Malfoy. I have been through more than I care to admit," they started their walk up the hill that would bring them to the giant oak doors of the castle. "Theres a new side to me that I don't quite know how to deal with, and thay side is what decided I would visit with you today. And quite honestly, its not at all what I had expected would come of it." She gripped tighter around her mid section as a gust of wind blew right through them. "I don't want to fight anymore, I don't want to be those kids we used to be. Not anymore..."

Draco glanced at her. Her face tinted red. He pulled out his wand and with a small smile towards her casted a charm on her sweater that would keep it warm for her for the remainder of the evening. Something stirred inside his chest when she let out a small moan of gratitude as the spell worked instantly.

"It doesnt have to be that way Ms. Granger. Not anymore."

They continued up the pathway towards the castle. The grass was a beautiful green, the trees full of life. The clouds were building more and more as they got closer. Hermione spotted Hagrids hut just off in the distance from them. She smiled as the memories rose in her mind, of a young girl sitting in an overly sized chair, a rock hard biscut in her lap. She missed those days, the days she thought things would be different. But looking back she wouldn't have changed it for the world.

They came up to the castle, the few steps that lead to the giant oak doors greeted them. They both inwardly smiled to themselves. This was a new begining, a new life. Things would be different for them.

Hermione watched as Draco was the one who walked up the steps first, his hand gently touching the door. She watched as he took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

The clouds opened up, rain began to fall, heavy drops hitting her in the face. She laughed, and looked up at Draco.

"Its time for a new begining Mr. Malfoy."

A/N More Dramione!! I know Draco doesnt seem as harsh as he probably should be but theres deffinitly a reason if you haven't figured it out yet. please leave a review with feedback critism is welcome


	6. Chapter 6: The Ceremony

Hermione Granger was now sitting at the long vertical table at the top of the Great Hall. She looked down at the half full tables of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The ceiling was laden with floating candles, that swayed in the wind. The sky above is dark and roaring with thunder and flashing with Lightning. She smiled as her sweater seemed to get slightly more warm underneath her black cloak.

She glanced down the table. Proffessor Flitwick Proffessor Sprout, Hagrid, Headmistress McGonagall. There were a few more faces that she recognized as well. Draco sat to her immediate left. They sat infront of the Slytherin Table.

"I would like to introduce a few new students, as we have a sorting ceremony to go through ladies and gentleman." The headmistress gestured out towards the crowd of students that had just a moment before been talking amongst themselves. Just then you could hear the large moans of the doors openings up at the other end of the hall. Filch the caretaker in his very old age had just got done pushing the large doors open. A small group of students stood behind him in a tight group.

Filch gestured towards the front of the great hall where the sorting Hat sat on his stool waiting for the first student to be called upon. The girls and boys looked mortified as they made their way towards the stool. They glanced around at their peers, and huddled closer together as they finally got to the front.

The hat sang its song, it was deffinitly a new one of joy and happyness of new beginings, to being loyal to one another. It was heartfelt and meaningfull.

Hermione watched as student after student was sorted to where they would belong the best. It brought back her time of sitting of the stool. She had sat there for what seemed like an eternity. It was between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, it was a struggle to pick either. She loved the ideals of Ravenclaw but deep down she knew that Gryffindor was where she needed to be. So they had discussed and talked it over, just like a Ravenclaw, but the sorting hat saw her bravery that was hidden deep inside, her loyalty to whomever would come across as needing it. They decided together that Gryffindor would be her home. Little did she know that the boy with the lightning scar, and the red headed freckled boy would be her soulmates in a way. She grasped at her chest as it heaved. She would need to owl the boys and check up on them. See how their lives were fairing. Maybe arrange a weekend with them.

The very last 1st year was a tiny girl with loose red curls, and a splash of freckles down her nose and cheeks. She was sorted into Huffelpuff. The students cheered and clapped as the last girl sat on the bench. She was red from embarassment, but a smile from ear to ear filled her face. It lit up Hermiones heart all the more.

Draco sat next to Hermione at the top of the Great Hall. It was an odd experience to say the least. He stared down at the empty silver plate infront of him. How could anyone let him back here? Hermione was right. What am I doing? He thought to himself. This just wasnt right. He douted himself more and more as the evening went on.

At the begining right before the students had stepped foot into their own new begining Draco noticed that Hermione was staring at the ceiling. It flashed with lightning, and the clouds rumbled with thunder. He saw just enough of her sweater to cast a new charm on it to give her more time. He had learned the art of wandless magic, as well as non verbal. It was something he had to do to survive after he was released from the Aurors custody following the trial.

He had been on the run for quite a few months just trying to figure out what he was going to do. It was handy learning the spells especially with Aurors rounding up known Deather Eaters. He winched as his back pocket of his dress pants seemed to grow heavy. In the back of his leather wallet he carried a piece of paper that if he was ever caught up by any Auror in any country he would show them the paper to show he was delcared innocent of all trials and was released from all alligations against his name.

Draco had to only show it once in the four years he carried the paper. He would only have to carry it for another six years then he wouldn't need to worry. He had to carry it until his 28th birthday, only because they estimated it would take that long to round up everyone who had fled after the war and still lived. They were still catching people even four years later. Atleast one to two a month.

He had zoned out long enough to miss the students being sorted into their new houses. He saw a small redheaded girl sitting down at the Huffelpuff table and the students letting out a huge roar of excitment.

"Students, silence please" the Headmistress only had to say it once. They quited as she looked out over them and smiled. "I would like to introduce a few new professors." Whispers started as many of the students glanced towards Draco and Hermione. Draco sat there his hands clasped together infront of him. He had slid his cloak off and laid it on the back of the chair. His jet black suit seemed to shine in the light. He looked rather terriffying to the younger students. The ones who didnt know him.

Draco realized just then that only four years ago he was considered a seventh year student. Making the seventh years now third years at the time. And the fifth years just coming into the school. The seventh and sixth year students would know who he was. But he wouldn't know them.

"Mr. Malfoy is taking over for Madam Hooch as coach, referee for the games, and also teaching you the basics of flying. We know the fifth thru seventh years know Mr. Malfoy, please keep in mind he is now your Teacher." Draco stood and gave a small wave to the students and sat back down promptly. He got some claps from a small portion of the students but otherwise it remaind silent. He figured as much. He groaned inwardly and squeezed his fist into a tight ball. This was going to be harder than he originally thought.

He noticed Hermione stand from her seat and wave out at the students. They had cheered their hearts out, his ears were drowning in the screams of happy students. The headmistress had to calm the students down before she could continue her speech. Draco was ready to find his warm bed and sleep in, seeing as he didn't have his first class till later that next afternoon.

Draco zoned out of the situation that was going on.He stared at his plate. Thoughts drifting back home. Maybe this job wasnt for him, maybe not for a couple more years..atleast until the school was filtered out of students he may or may not know. But he had made the promise that hr wouldn't be a coward anymore, that he was going to start a new begining.

Hermione glanced over at Draco as he stared at his plate full of his favorite foods. Hers was filled with her own favorites from mash potstoes to pot roast, and rolls. So she assumed that his was filled the same way. She began to eat wondering what was wrong with the Slytherin Prince. He had been distant and zoned out since the Headmistress had introduced him as a new Proffessor.

"Mr. Malfoy." She had leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You may want to start eating your dinner before it grows cold. Is everything okay?" She noticed that he had flinched when she had started speaking. Where had he drifted off too? Hermione thought. He was just as bad as she was.

"Thank you Miss Granger," he looked at her his face slightly flushed. But she knew it was from anger more than embarassment. "I didn't realize how many of these students I would still know from four years ago. I don't think its appropriate that I am here..nor wise." He was getting angrier and angrier as he let the words form on his tongue a small storm forming in his eyes.

Hermione thought for a moment as she shoved a piece of pot roast into her mouth with a swig of apple cider to chase it down. "Now listen here. You spoke nothing more of how much you need this job. To start a new begining. Don't you dare start to wuss out on me now Farrett." She smiled a small forgiving smile at the use of the word ferrett. But he needed to realize he needed this job as much as she did.

"Hmph," he scowled at the word. It wasn't that big of a deal but the memory of why the word was a thing stung. "You're never going to let that go are you?" He glanced at her a spark in his blue eyes. She did notice that the storm behind them was subsiding.

She smirked back at him. Of course she wssn't going to let him live it down. The stuff he put her through. God forbid she called him a ferrett. She laughed out loud at the thought. Draco stared at her like she was some kind of creature.

His eyes flared that storm again. "If your going to laugh at me for a joke you might as well share it Miss Granger. I dont take lightly to being laughed at and not knowing why I am." He growled low. She couldn't help but laugh more.

"You'll never live it down Mr. Malfoy, not for as long as we are in each others pressense." She smiled this time. But then it dawned on her. Was she subtly flirting with the Slytherin Prince? She still didn't know about the tan line of a ring on his wedding finger. But for the love of all that was Merlin why was she flirting with him?! She was rather angry with herself and blamed it on not having to much interaction with anyone for the last three months.

They sat in silence eating their food. The evening was drawing to an end as McGonagall stood from her seat and announced that dinner would be ending, and that all students were to follow their prefects to their dorms. They all watched as the plates infront of them disappear, all of the experienced students grabbing what they could of the deserts. Hermione smiled inwardly as she remembered the boys digging and grabbing for what they could to take back to the dorms with them.

As the students left and the Great Hall doors closed for the final time that evening, Professor McGonagall stood before the faculty, "Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger would you please follow me? I would like to show you where your rooms are." The two stood from their seats and gathered their cloaks. They followed her out of the door that was behind where they sat. She led them through several corridors, and down a few hallways.

"You each have your own, what do the muggles call them? Apartments?" She glanced at Hermione as she noddes her head to confirm she had the right word. "Each one had a one bedroom with its own bathroom, a kitchenette and a living area. They will conform to how you see fit, and if you want something changed all you have to do is ask politley. Now, Miss Granger this is your apartment," she gestured towards a door on the left of the dead end hallway. There were only three apartments down this corridor it seemed. "And Mr. Malfoy, this is your apartment," she gestured to the door at the very end of the hallway

"Professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Whose in the apartment across from mine?" She was curious as to who the third person in the corridor would be.

"Well for now its empty, but we are in the middle of finding a new Herbology Professor if the person agrees then they will be there. Now as for you two. You don't know how much I appriciate your cooperation this evening. I thought it would be disasterous. I hope this civility continues."

"We plan on it Professor," Hermione was shocked when she heard those words come from Draco. She assumed that today was going to be the only day that this would be happening. Maybe he did really mean that he wants to start a new chapter in his life. The Professor nodded her head an declared that she going to head to her own warm bed for the night. She turned on her heel and left, leaving the two alone in the dimly lit corridor.

"Well, I guess its time to part ways. Thank you for meeting up with me today. And I really do mean everything Ive told you. I want to start anew Miss Granger." He held out his large hand towards her.

Hermione hesitated. She had shook his hand earlier today, but right now felt different. Earlier had felt morr like a business meeting rather than just a goodbye hand shake. This felt more like a promise by the way he worded things. She was going to hold him too it. So she reached out one more time and grabbed the mans hand and shook it.

They parted ways. Hermione watched as he disappeared into the shadows. His black suit disquising him. She barely made out his blonde hair in the torch light. She stood there and wished that things had been completely different. That he hadn't of grown up the way he had.

Shaking her head to clear her thought she walked up to her door. Touching the handle she found it wouldn't turn. But the next thing she knew a small voice whispered, "How would you like to secure your quarters ma'am?"

"Do you mean like a password?" Hermione said aloud.

The voice replied back, "Child, you do not have to speak out loud as only you can hear me inside your head. And yes would you care for a simple password to say, or say a riddle that you would need to answer. Maybe knocking a certain melody would suffice?"

She thought and simply replied that a normal password would be perfect. She set it and the door swung open. Taking a deep breath she entered the apartment. As soon as she stepped in the room lit by a beautiful fire in a gorgeous white mantle setting. A large mirror set above it, candles lining the mantle. On either side of the fire place set a ten tier book shelf full to the brim on every shelf. Infront of that sat a large plush looking black couch with a large red blanket that Hermione could see the Hogwarts crest sticking out just between the folds. Beside that set a white end table with a recliner on the other side, another blanket setnon the back of it.

The floor was carpeted with a thick white pile that reminded her of snow. The walls were a plain white. She stood in a small foyer that was where she could hang her cloak and take her shoes off. She did and made her way into the living area. To the left sat the small kitchenette, that contrasted the living space. The counters were done in white marble, and black appliances. To her right sat a door that she opened. It led into her bathroom. It held a large stand up shower done in shades of browns and blacks. It looked like the white marble in the kitchen. The shower had glass doors, and there was even a closet for towels and other needs.

"Maybe I'll spend all my time here except on vacations.." she said aloud as she made her way towards the final door. It was down a small hallway that was lit dimly. Opening the door she came face to face with a room that was better than the entierty of her own home.

The far wall was domed outwards with a very large window seat that looked to be as large as a bed. The entire part that was domed out was just one large window that was split in the middle so that you had the option of opening it. There was another large bookcase that seemed to hold more personal books like stories and such. There was a large king size bed that sat in the middle. It wasn't the typical four poster bed.

Walking up to it she laid her hand down on the fluffy white comforter and pushed down. She seemed to sink in it. It was perfect. She turned around and saw two sets of doors. One that led into the bathroom. And the other was a large walk in closet. She was in heaven. This was perfect.

She decided to go and put some hot chocolate on the stove and take a shower. She planned on sinking into her new bed with a cup, and a good book and falling asleep ready for tomorrows ventures.


	7. Chapter 7: The First Day

A/N I just want to apologize. I know this chapter took way to long..life has been crazy. My son has been off and on sick as well as I have. Then this chapter has done nothing but given me trouble. I still don't feel as if it is up to par, and that its all over the place. I need to work on Dialog more between characters. Going to hopefully get things moving. again sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Draco woke with a start. He was drenched in his own sweat, his heart was racing. It felt as if it was in his throat. The room was still dark, the moon light barely visable through the window curtains. The nightmares seem to be getting worse recently. He huffed and pulled his legs out from beneath his covers and made his way over to the bathroom that was ajoined to the room.

The room lit as he walked in. It was dim so he could still see but not bright that he couldn't. Gripping the edges of the marble sink his knuckles turned white. "When the fuck are these nightmares going to end." He said out loud. He was extremely angry. His cheeks flushed a little and he got even angrier. He glanced at the clock that he could see hanging next to his bed. It read half past four. He decided to strip off the boxers that hung on his waist and turned the shower on.

It was a beautiful stand up shower that was black marble with white streaks through it. The sink matched. The walls were the same black marble half way up, the rest was white. There was a small round window in the shower that let the moonlight in. The storm from earlier in the evening had subsided hours ago it seemed.

Draco stood there as the hot water hit his back, easing his aching muscles. He curled his hands into a fist on the wall. His heart throbbing in an odd way which made him catch his breath before it resumed normal pumping. The only thought that seemed to run through his mind was,

Was the curly haired woman that was seeping into his mind now. "What in the hell is wrong with you Draco. Its Hermione fucking Granger. For the love of merlin get over yourself." But the way she had been dressed that morning, the way she had carried herself...Draco couldn't help himself. The way her white sweater had clung to her body revealing every smooth curve, her long lean arms and the way her skin had felt against his.

His body tensed and became rigid, his muscles flexxed and rolled. His mind wandered. He could hardly control himself as he pictured the young woman in his minds eye.

The man finaly finished washing and made his way out of the shower, drying himself off. He styled his hair and went back into the bedroom. He was already up so he made his way to his large walk in closet and pick out some clothes to wear.

He picked out a pair of black sweat pants and an old Tshirt. Draco found it more comfortable than wearing his school robes to learn to ride a broom. He was going to supply all the students with a few pairs each so none of them had to worry about buying anything.

Around seven oclock the man made his way through his apartment checking to make sure he had everything. From his paper, to his wand. And the broom he would be using for his first class. He made his way out the door, but something made him slow down as he passed Grangers room like a small part of him was hoping that she would come out the door at the same time. But he shook it off and made his way to the Great Hall.

The hall was fill with quite a few students who had showed up already, mostly the older ones. As he walked down to the teachers table, as he walked he heard the whispers, some curious, some angry. He didn't blame the ones for being angry, because why would the Headmistress allow him back on the grounds. Anywhere near the castle after what he had done. He huffed and sat down in his chair. A plate appearing before him. Foods sprinkled out infront of him, and a paper appeared on his plate of the Daily Prophet. Opening it Draco lost himself in the articles about the captured Deatheaters.

He didn't hear her, but he felt a loose curl lay on his arm as he then realized that she was leaning in closer to look at the particular wizard for todays article. It was a man by the name of Randolf Wortherbottom. He was an inparticular round man with a round face and very small glasses that you wouldn't have even noticed him wearing above his puffy cheeks if it hadnt been the flash of the camera. He was struggling against the torment of two Dementors who were on either side of him.

"Well. He doesn't seem at all the type does he?" Hermione scoffed.

"Hes a pureblood, but according to this he joined the Death Eater ranks to save himself and his family. But you know, if the fool would have just waited out a tad bit longer this wouldn't have happened." He laid the paper down on the table and started filling his plate. "Everyone has their reasons for joining Voldemort Ms. Granger. we both joined a side we thought was right. I myself joined because I was a coward, but I also wanted to protect my mother more than anything. After the bullshit my Father did..I thought I was being smart." He shook his head.

She laid a hand on his left forearm..the hair briselled and stood on end. This was the first time she voluntarily touched him, well besides the punch in the face in their 3rd year.

"Do you remember 3rd year? And what you did?" He questioned. A smirk came to his lips he was teasing her and he didnt know why.

Hermione removed her hand and sat up straight, straightening the hunter green sweater she was wearing. His insides throbbed, he clinched his jaw. *Goddesses is this woman gorgeous.* he thought. "Actually I do. Hows that nose of yours?" She smirked right back at him, as she dug into her breakfest.

"You broke it you know. I had to go to the hospital wing. She laughed at me when I told her what had happened."

She snorted in her mug of milk. "I bet she did. Because why would goody two shoes Granger come even close to the slytherin prince, especially close enough to punch him."

"With the amount of trouble the three of you had gotten into over the years Im surprised your still as good as you are. No bad girl Granger to be seen."

"War seems to do that Mr. Malfoy. It represses you into your own mind, messes with you and eats you alive. Then spits you out into this crumpled peice of a human and expects you to be a wonderful person.." her eyes were cast down. Something to seemed to be eating at the woman.

"Now now Ms. Granger, today is the first day of classes, our new begining remember?" Draco reached out on impluse not sure why and laid his hand ontop of hers. "We can speak later tonight if you need a moment." He didn't know why he offered this to her. Or if she would even accept the invitation. "And please don't think I am writing what you said off, your mind and sanity are so very important. Especially for the brightest witch of our age." He winked at her and gave her hand a squeeze and they sat in silence for the remainder of breakfest.

Not long after the encounter, Hermione found herself in the library. She sat behind the desk at the front. "The chair could use an update though " she whsipered aloud. Then that gave her an idea even though the young witch had spent the majority of her school life in the library inbetween helping Harry with Voldemort she always thought the library to be...rather dull in a sense.

So she walked around the giant room. She enchanted a quill and a peice of parchment to write down a list of things she would like changed.

"First, these dreadful curtains, theyve been the same navy blue since I started." The quill wrote it down. She walked some more and came to a small area where three couches were placed around a table. "The couches need changed and new furniture." She wanted to also rearrange the shelves of books so that they seemed more inviting rather than long stretches of books that were hardly lit up. "Oh and new carpet as well." She wanted the library to be bright and vibrant for the students so that it felt welcoming. She wanted them to think of this place as a sancturary, a safe place. She wanted it lit to the brightest it could be, so the mahogany wood would shine.

Making her way back to the front desk she sat down and started some paperwork. She would make a formal letter to the head mistress as soon as she could. Hopefully by the end of the week.

A few hours had passed, lunch was coming soon but she opted to stay in the library incase students decided they would want to come. Hermione sat there, feeling as if she was at home, where she belonged. Something told her this was exactly where she needed to be. But then her mind drifted to that morning. When she had brought up the war, how it would tear out your mind. She hadn't of ment for that to come out...but it had. And then he had made a kind gesture..but.."Draco Malfoy kind?" She whispered aloud as she flipped through more paperwork.

"Thats a new concept isn't it? Draco Malfoy kind. The prat shouldn't even be at this damned school. Let alone hearing the chosen ones lacky saying hes kind. Oh and that cuddley touchy bit this morning was outright disgusting." A girl snarled. Hermione jumped her wand at her finger tips. This girl sounded so familiar, the anger laced in her words was venomus. Hermiones eyes landed on the girl. The reason she sounded familiar was because she was in her second year when Hermione was a sixth year. She was a petite girl with a rough looking face, like she had been in a few fights and spells had landed in inconvientant places. She had shoulder length black hair. And brown eyes.

Her name is Victoria Anderson. Shes a pureblood Gryffindor. She had seemed to be a nice girl back then but not so much now. "Can I help you find anything? And I would also refrain from calling a teacher a name. Ill only warn you this one time." Hermione said through clenched teeth. She was aggravated by the girl.

"I could care less what you do Granger. But neither of you should be back here. Especially him. You were a trouble making kid who helped bring that wretched war here to this school. If you hadn't of helped Potter, or dug your damned nose where it shouldn't have been none of that would have ever happened."

Hermione just sat there quietly listening. Was this girl right? Had she not of become friends with Ron or Harry things would be completely different. Or would they? "You're a right bitch Granger. And Ill be damned if you keep your lousy desk job, Ill make sure of it."

"That'll be 200 points from Gryffindor, and detention for the rest of this quarter. Ill let you know what further action will be required of you shortly. Only six hours in the first day of classes and your already starting trouble Ms. Anderson how disappointing." A long drawn out deep throated voice drawled out. Hermione wipped her head around and found Professor Buckweed standing there. He was a slightly older man with a small amount of grey hair staining his side burns. The rest was a rich brown. His eyes shined almost black, his skin was tanned from a long summer in the sun.

She watched as the girl huffed and walk off making her way back to the couches in the middle of the library. Hermione glanced back at her coworker. He nodded his head and turned on his heel and headed towards the forbidden section.

But her mind drifted to the girl in the library. The one who she had barely ever talked to while she was in school. Maybe a passing hello or a wave. But nothing more, she seemed hostile with her words so it put Hermione on edge. More so when the girl first started talking. Hermione made a mental note to remind herself that she was in a safe place and that bringing her wand to a student unless teaching was strictly probitited.

She shook her head and went back to work puzzeled by the idea of what the girl seemed to have against her.

Draco Malfoy found himself standing on a large open green field. Towers of colors for each house surrounding the pitch in alternating houses. Gold pillars of three rings sat at each end glowing in the afternoon sun. He felt right at home, a sense of piece came over him. His first class would be arriving at any moment. His insides writhered in nervs, his forehead broke into a small sweat.

"What in the actual fuck is wrong with you Malfoy get a damned grip of yourself. Its only first years." He yelled at himself as he placed a large old chest with locks on it down beneath one goal post.

He stood straight and turned his head to the set of doors that had just opened. They led from the locker rooms where the students had gotten 3 pairs each of sweats, tshirts and a pair of shoes. All in their sizes. He had talked to McGonagall that morning and had left quickly to purchase the items for the students. She had thought it a wonderful idea, so that the students felt more comfortable. He was glad to see each student wearing a pair, smiles on their faces.

A group of sixteen boys and girls stopped infront of him.

"Good afternoon everyone. My name is Draco Malfoy, but you can call me Proffessor Mafloy..for all intensive purposes." He grumbled the last bit under his breath. He was going to hate being called that. He just knew it.

"If you will please walk over to the group of 16 brooms laying on the ground." He watched as the group of students walk over to their brooms and stand next to them. "Now this is a lesson that I learned what seems like a life time ago. But its a good way to introduce everyone to how a broom works, and how they respond to you. Now if you dont mind please take your right hands and with your palm facing downward, all you have to say is, UP!, in a nice loud yet firm voice. Give it a go, go on." He circled the group of students watching and learning about them. The cramping in his stomach had seemed to disappear without even a thought, he deffenitly wasn't sweating anymore either.

A small girl, who barely came up to his elbow seemed to be having a slight issue. She was wearing a pair of black sweat pants, and a short sleeve green tshirt. Indicating she was in Slytherin. But regardless of her house she instantly reminded him of a very witty, smart, know-it all. That had almost the same exact brown bushy curly hair. He walked up next to her and got down on her level. One knee bent. "What is your name Miss?"

She looked at him bewildered, bright hazel eyes rounder than a snitch. But shined just as bright. "Its Khloe Greenfield sir." Draco stopped. His heart clinched. He recognized that last night. The Greenfields were a long standing pureblooded family. Stretching back as far as the 14th century. During the war they had gone into hiding. Leaving their daughter, with a pair of muggles who they had known, according to the prophet. The girl was only seven when her parents were murdered in a brutal raid by the Death Eaters. Along with her mother and father another six people had been killed.

The authorities had tried taking the girl from the muggle pair only to come and find that her parents had left a Will stating that the two muggles would gain full custody of Khloe Greenfield.

Draco only knew as much as he had because he had kept up on the events. Just like the whole of the Wizarding world had.

"Are you scared Khloe?" He had only asked because her broom had only barely moved an inche in any direction. It seemed to be letting out a very low hum that really only someone who spent a good part of their life flying one would hear.

"Yes..." she whispered in her tiny voice. He could see the fear starting to darken her eyes.

He knelt there for a moment contemplating on how to make her not fear her broom. "Do you have a school pet?" Her eyes lit up instantly and she shook her head yes. "Do you remember that feeling when you first picked it out? That bond you instantly felt? The one that told you, this is my companion?" She nodded. "Well you have to think of it that way. Your broom is going to become an extension you. A companion of sorts. You have to rely on each other to keep you both in the air. A broom has a mind all its own. You have to respect it for it to respect you. Try again."

She nodded and stuck her little arm out as far as she could palm facing downward. "UP!" Her tiny voice yelled, it was firm and confident yet a little shakey. The broom jumped about halfway in the air, and landed with a soft thud again. She looked up at Draco, confusion in her eyes. "Keep trying Khloe. Be confident in yourself." He patted her shoulder and continued to walk around.

Draco did the same thing with other students. Some had seemed to master it almost immediatley. By the end of class Draco was sweating and extremely hungry. He had made them hover over the ground, run laps and taught them the very basics of Qudditch. They were good students and seemed rather interested.

But now it was time for a rather hot shower and supper time. His bed was calling.

Hermione had closed the library for the night. And slowly made her way down to the Great Hall. Today had been a rather anxiety inducing day. She didn't realize that it would have been this way. She breathed as she made her way down the grand staircase, tightening her arms around her middle as if she were cold. She had planned on taking Draco up on his offer just so she could spend time trying to open up her mind, to help take her brick wall down. She couldn't ever reach for her wand like she had, not to a student. Something needed to change.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the whispers, or the students staring at her. Some were even pointing. No dout about what happened earlier in the day. She took her seat completely oblivious to the fact that Draco wasn't sitting there.

A paper appeared before her. Stairing back at her was another thing that seemed to zlip through her mind of being a possibility. But she wasn't surprised in the least. A girl with curly browm hair, hair that didnt resemble her own today. Brown milky eyes a small petite nose and small plump lips stared back at her. Her arms were crossed her back to the right, she was stairing off at something, then she would turn her head to you to face you. Then back again in the zamr loop over and over. Half of the page was her, the other half was Draco Malfoy. He stood there arms folded as well anger in his ice blue eyes. Hair slightly to long. He only blinked once before he turned to the right his back towards the left. In the same never ending loop. Underneath both their photos qas the title in large bold letters,

"HOGWARTS is hiring former Death Eater and Veteran." She didn't dare read the rest. She quickly flipped the page to see if there were any articles about any recent death eater captures. To her surprise there wasn't. Laying the paper down on thr table she glanced to her right. Draco wasn't there. She looked around the table, a few teachers were missing but not many. She looked out over the students.

She made out a few who were whispering and pointing towards her. "This must be what Harry feels like," she whispered to herself. A shiver went down her spine. By the looks of the students they werent saying anything nice sadly.

For some unknown reason Hermione wished the Slytherin Prince had showed up to dinner that night. She had felt a calm wash over her this morning when they had gotten to talk over breakfest. And with what had happened that afternoon in the library she really wish she had someone, hell even anyone to talk too. But she quickly finished her dinner in a quite manner and made her way quickly out of the Hall.

She walked slowly down the hallways, her fingers grazing the stone walls. The moon was just begining to peek itself through the clouds. A soft washed out glow shined through. She ran her free hand through her hair and sighed. She had decided to stop at one particular window that overlooked the quidditch pitch, hagrids hut sat off to one side. Everything seemed to glow.

"You really are quite beautiful Hermione." A low, ever so familiar voice drawled. His voice sounded so husky in the air when it spoke her name. Her insides twisted and her skin seemed to burn with a longing. Her finger tips burned with sensation. She quickly whipped her head around and connected with ice blue eyes.

"...Draco?".


End file.
